musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
50 Cent
50 Cent is an American rapper, entrepreneur, investor, record producer, and actor. He rose to fame with the release of his albums Get Rich or Die Tryin' and The Massacre. His album Get Rich or Die Tryin' has been certified eight times platinum by the RIAA. After releasing his album Guess Who's Back? in 2002, 50 Cent was discovered by rapper Eminem. With the help of Eminem and Dr. Dre, 50 Cent became one of the world's highest selling rappers. In 2003, he founded the record label G-Unit Records, which signed several successful rappers such as Young Buck, Lloyd Banks, and Tony Yayo. 50 Cent has engaged in feuds with other rappers including Ja Rule, Nas, Fat Joe, Jadakiss, Cam'ron, Puff Daddy, Rick Ross, and former G-Unit members The Game and Young Buck. He was ranked as the sixth-best artist of the 2000s by Billboard magazine. 50 Cent has released five studio albums, six promotional singles, eleven mixtapes, thirty-five music videos, two video albums, two compilation albums, one soundtrack and forty-four singles, including twenty-one as a featured artist. Get Rich or Die Tryin' peaked at number one in the US Billboard 200 and performed well in international markets. It features the number-one singles "In da Club" and "21 Questions" and also includes the singles "P.I.M.P." and "If I Can't". 50 Cent collaborated with American rapper Lil' Kim on "Magic Stick", which peaked at number two in the US. In 2005, he released his second studio album, The Massacre. The album charted at number one in the US, as well as reaching the top ten of many album charts worldwide, and sold 4.83 million copies in the United States in 2005, the second highest sales count by any album that year.The Massacre includes the US top-three hits "Disco Inferno" and "Just a Lil Bit", and the US number-one hit "Candy Shop", which peaked in the top ten of many charts worldwide. In 2007, 50 Cent's third studio album, Curtis, debuted at number two on the Billboard 200. Five singles were released from the album, including international hit "Ayo Technology" and Billboard hits "Straight to the Bank", "Amusement Park", "I Get Money" and "I'll Still Kill". In 2009, he released his fourth studio album, Before I Self Destruct, which charted at number five on the Billboard 200 and peaked in the top twenty of several album charts worldwide. The album features two singles: the international hit "Baby by Me", which peaked at number twenty-eight in the US, and "Do You Think About Me". His fifth studio album, 5 (Murder by Numbers), was released in July 2012. Music Videos *21 Questions (featuring Nate Dogg) *All His Love *Amusement Park *Ayo Technology (featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland) *Baby by Me (featuring Ne-Yo) *Be My Bitch (featuring Brevi) *Best Friend (featuring Olivia) *Candy Shop (featuring Olivia) *Complicate *Crime Wave *Definition of Sexy *Disco Inferno *Do You Think About Me *Double Up (featuring Hayes) *Financial Freedom *First Date (featuring Too Short) *Flight 187 *Follow My Lead (featuring Robin Thicke) *GATman and Robbin' (featuring Eminem) *Get Busy (featuring Kidd Kidd) *Get Up *Heat *Hustler's Ambition *I Ain't Gonna Lie (featuring Robbie Nova) *I Don't Need 'Em (featuring Olivia) *I Get Money *I Just Wanna (featuring Tony Yayo) *I'll Do Anything * I'll Still Kill (featuring Akon) *In da Club *Just a Lil Bit *Major Distribution (featuring Young Jeezy and Snoop Dogg) *Many Men (Wish Death) *Money *Murder One *My Life (featuring Eminem and Adam Levine) *Nah Nah Nah (featuring Tony Yayo) *Off and On *OJ (featuring Kidd Kidd) *OK, You're Right *Outta Control (featuring Mobb Deep) *P.I.M.P. (featuring Snoop Dogg, Lloyd Banks and Young Buck) *Piggy Bank *Put Ya Hands Up *Queens, NY (featuring Precious Paris) *Shooting Guns (featuring Kidd Kidd) *Straight to the Bank *They Burn Me *This Is 50 *Wait Until Tonight *Wanksta *We Up (featuring Kendrick Lamar) *Window Shopper *You Don't Know (with Eminem, Cashis and Lloyd Banks) Featured Performer Music Videos *Buzzin' (Mann featuring 50 Cent) *Can't Leave 'em Alone (Ciara featuring 50 Cent) *Down on Me (Jeremih featuring 50 Cent) *Hands Up (Lloyd Banks featuring 50 Cent) *Hate It or Love It (The Game featuring 50 Cent) *Haters (Tony Yayo featuring 50 Cent, Shawty Lo and Roscoe Dash) *Have a Party (Mobb Deep featuring 50 Cent and Nate Dogg) *How We Do (The Game featuring 50 Cent) *Let Me In (Young Buck featuring 50 Cent) *Let's Get It In (Lloyd Banks featuring 50 Cent) *Mean Mug (Soulja Boy Tell'em featuring 50 Cent) *Mujeres in the Club (Wisin & Yandel featuring 50 Cent) *No Dejemos Que se Apague (Wisin & Yandel featuring 50 Cent and T-Pain) *Right There (Nicole Scherzinger featuring 50 Cent) *Riot (2 Chainz featuring 50 Cent) *So Seductive (Tony Yayo featuring 50 Cent) *Up! (LoveRance featuring 50 Cent) Category:Artists Category:American artists Category:Hip Hop Artists Category:Rap artists